This invention relates to an improved electromagnetic air pump for aquariums, more particularly the invention relates to a compact twin-type electromagnetic air pump for aquariums.
Electromagnetic air pumps are commonly used for bubbling air and for other purposes in aquariums in which aquatic animals and often plants are kept. An aquarium usually needs two air supply sources, one for bubbling and another for water filtration. It is not suitable to use air from an air pump for two gadgets, because air tends to flow only in the passage where the resistance is lower. For the purpose of supplying air into two passages with equal pressure, electromagnetic air pumps provided with two pump bodies are known. Such pumps are larger in size and noisy, because simply two pump bodies are contained in a housing, and two pumps often cause resonance.
This invention provides a compact electromagnetic air pump with twin pump bodies, that is, a pump comprising integrally formed two pump bodies.